


Varying States

by mautadite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst ignores that in favour of rolling onto her stomach, cupping her face in her hands, and tipping several exaggerated winks at them.</p><p>“Three may be a crowd, but four’s a paaaaaartay, right guys?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varying States

Garnet’s been aware of the muffled snickering for a few minutes now, but Connie and Steven are too engrossed in completing the missive to take notice. When they’re done, they trot out of the beach house, promising to see the letter delivered right into Jamie’s hands. 

As soon as they’re gone, the giggling bubbles into a roar of laughter, a continuous ‘bwahahahaha’ emanating from Steven’s room. Garnet stands up, and Amethyst comes rolling down the stairs, lands with a splat in front of the door, and continues laughing at the top of her lungs. Pearl walks down the stairs after her, shaking her head in irritation. 

“I’m sorry, Garnet,” she says, stepping neatly over Amethyst’s body. She folds her arms, walking to stand next to Garnet. “It was all I could do to keep her from interrupting while you were conferencing with the children. Really Amethyst, some _occasional_ decorum would be nice.”

Amethyst ignores that in favour of rolling onto her stomach, cupping her face in her hands, and tipping several exaggerated winks at them.

“Three may be a crowd, but four’s a paaaaaartay, right guys?”

And she collapses back into giggles. It makes Garnet want to smile as well. The entire situation is a bit ridiculous, even without considering the human who fancies himself in love with Garnet just because he saw her walk out of the ocean one time. Humans are such silly creatures sometimes.

Pearl, meanwhile, is frowning. She glances up at Garnet.

“Steven did have some baffling ideas about fusion, I admit. Why in the world would he think that you’re a _relationship_?”

Garnet shrugs.

“I don’t think he does, really. But to him, it’s an easy way of explaining the intensity of Ruby and Sapphire’s closeness, and my subsequent unavailability.”

He means well. Before Steven had interjected to give his interpretation of events to Connie, Garnet had simply planned on saying ‘nah’ and going along her way. But this explanation is as good as any for now, as far as outsiders are concerned.

“But… Ruby and Sapphire don’t have anything to do with your unavailability,” Pearl says with a lined brow.

“Nope,” Garnet agrees.

“You just didn’t feel like explaining, and plus they’re kids and whatever,” Amethyst guesses, sucking on a lollipop that she’d pulled out of her top.

“Yup,” Garnet agrees.

Pearl considers for a few moments, and seems to judge it for the best.

“Well, I trust that when Steven gets a bit older, the concept of polyamory won’t be too difficult for him.”

“It won’t,” Garnet assures her. Steven’s going to be thrilled for them, and attempt to throw them some sort of three thousandth year anniversary party, while Greg is going to look back and think himself a little dense. As for the rest… Steven will learn with time and a little more understanding that fusion is more than the sum of two different parts. It’s a transformation, it’s an experience, and there’s nothing comparable to it in human terms.

“Good ol’ Steven,” Amethyst comments.

“Meanwhile,” Pearl continues, “I think you did an excellent job of shutting down that postman, Garnet. Clear and to the point. That should take care of that.”

She gives a sharp decisive nod of her head. The mention of Jamie sets Amethyst off into raucous laughter again. The lollipop has turned her tongue red.

“Man, can you imagine Garnet with a human? Can you imagine Garnet with _that_ human? One kiss from her would probably set him on fire, bwahahaha!”

“As if he would get that far,” Pearl mutters with a sniff. Garnet is inclined to agree.

“Anyway,” she says, snapping her lava glasses back over her eyes. She strides over to the warp pad. “That underwater volcano isn’t going to contain itself. Later.”

Amethyst smacks a wet kiss onto her palm and blows it towards her. Garnet pauses, catches it, and places it on her cheek, to Amethyst’s great delight and amusement. Pearl contents herself with a little wave.

“Be careful,” says Pearl.

“Pssh,” replies Garnet.

Pearl blushes in her consternation, and Amethyst guffaws at her wholeheartedly. They’ve had this interaction or something like it so many times before, Garnet already knows how Pearl is going to round on Amethyst, cheeks bright blue, how Amethyst is going to cheerfully tackle every reprimand. Garnet smiles, while they can’t see her. Like she’s going to tell Jamie: love is hard, and it takes a lot of work, but with end results like these, it’s always worth it.


End file.
